Anger Management
by ChocChipCookie1
Summary: Red tells Blue that he thinks he needs anger management. Blue does not react well. And... who gave Vio the gun? One shot


**One day my friend and I just came up with a really strange idea of a story. We both made it up together and I wrote it down. Now I'm publishing it for you all to see. It is very very very weird. I think it is funny. It is NOT a yaoi! No romance at all! Just some character death...**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Legend Of Zelda? No, I don't. I don't think I'll ever own Legend of Zelda.**

**Now, on to my crazy story...**

* * *

It was a typical, lovely day. Vio was reading under a tree, Red was watching the fish in the river, Blue was being angry (for reasons unknown) and Green had left the three to go to Castle town.  
Everything was normal, until Red said,

"Blue, I think you need anger management."

Of course, as Blue gets angry at practically everything, he got angry about that question.

"Anger management!? I don't need anger management! You stupid idiot! I'm as calm as Vio!" He shouted as he bashed his hammer over Red's head for the hundredth time.

Vio looked at Blue, rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

"I-I was just saying! I mean, you just bashed my head... which kinda makes me think you need anger management..."

Blue exploded in anger. His face was no longer red, but purple! He was jumping up and down in his anger, it was quite scary.

"WAAH! Don't get angry! I'm sorry!" Cried Red.

But it was too late, Blue was angry and there was nohing Red could do to calm him down.

"I'm gonna beat you to pulp! TO PULP!"

Red screamed in horror, he didn't want to be pulp! He quickly tried to run away, but Blue stopped him. Blue went to punch Red, when Vio stepped in.

"Red was only kidding. You don't need anger management." He said, trying to calm Blue down.

But Blue did not calm down, in fact he just got much more angrier.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, VIO! I KNOW IT WASN'T A JOKE!"

Blue then began to shout random things in his anger.

"Just calm down." Vio said.

Sadly, Blue didn't.

"I am calm! I'm calm! You are so stupid! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

Vio's eye began to twitch and about five seconds later, Blue was on the ground, eyes wide open, a bullet in his head, with blood all over it, and Vio holding a gun, looking slightly crazy.

"What did you do!?" Shrieked Red, who actually didn't understand that Blue was probably dead.

"I just got him unconscious... Now we must take his body to the marshes, put it in and he will go to a magical anger management place."

Red happily smiled as he believed Vio.

"When will we see him again?"

"Never."

Red's smile then disappeared.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Uhh... just do as I said! Oh, and never tell Green."

Red then finally realized what had just happened.

"You murdered Blue! AHHHHHHH!"

Vio covered Red's mouth so he would stop screaming.

"Just do as I say, help me dump his dead body in the marshes and never tell Green, or you'll meet the same fate. Got that?" Vio said, sounding insane.

Red nodded, tears streaming out of his eyes . They both carried Blue's body and dumped it in the marshes. After doing that, Vio and Red went back to where they were originally. Vio reading under a tree and Red looking at the river, but this time Red was crying.  
Green then came.

"Hey guys!"

He looked around and saw that Blue was gone.

"Uhh... Where is Blue?"

Vio shurgged, but Red didn't know what to do, until he finally said,

"Blue is in the marshes! Vi-"

Vio quickly cut him off,

"Oh, now I remember! He said he wanted to swim in the marshes!"

Green nodded suspiciously.

"We should check on him." He said, wondering what really happened to Blue.

The three of them then started to walk to the marshes, and when Green wasn't looking, Vio shot a quick death glare at poor little Red. When they got to the marshes, Green searched for Blue, then finally found his dead body.

"GUYS! BLUE IS DEAD!" He screamed as he dragged Blue's dead body out of the marshes.

Both Vio and Red ran to him, pretending to look surprised. They looked at Blue's body, mainly looking at the bullet hole.

"What is this rock-thing?" Asked Green as he pulled the the bullet out of Blue's head.

"Hmm..." said Vio, "he must have been swimming so fast, a rock jammed into his head and killed him!"

Greem looked at Vio suspiciously.

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yep! You shouldn't question me as I'm smart!"

Green then looked at Red,

"Is he telling the truth?"

"Y-yes! He totally didn't just murder Blue! Yup! He didn't!"

Vio glared at Red because of his terrible lying, causing Red to gulp. Green looked at them both suspiciously.

"Red, tell the truth."

Red couldn't hold it in anymore and he finally told Green what really happened.

"I'm sorry! V-Vio shot Blue in the head! He threatened me so I wouldn't tell you! I'm so sorry!"

Green glared at Vio, but before he could say anything...

_BANG!_

Green lay dead on the ground, a bullet in his head, and Red was screaming.

"You shouldn't have told told him!" Snapped Vio.

But, Red was no where to be seen as he had ran as fast as he could to get away. Vio shrugged and pushed Green and Blue's bodies into the marshes. Then he went back to the tree, sat down and continued to read like nothing had just happened.

And that is what would happen if Red told Blue that he thought Blue needed anger management.  
_THE END_

* * *

**Yup. Very crazy. I am quite messed up on thinking of something like this, aren't I?**

**Did you like? Please review on your thoughts! Don't be mean! Thanks!**


End file.
